Chocolate Cat: Sugar and Spice
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Read Chocolate Cat before you read this, as this is the sequel. Two months after winning the contest, Charlie, Tabby, and Willy will face tragedy, love, and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter One: Tragedy Hurts  


"Aunt Tabby?" Charlie called out. I looked up from the sketch I was working on to see him standing in the doorway. He was wearing his jacket and scarf, looking ready to go out. I felt a tug at my heart, seeing him like that. About two months ago, after Charlie had won, his mother had a heart attack on her way to work. Thankfully, someone had seen the whole incident and called for the police. Currently, she's in the hospital. The doctors say that she's too weak to work.

"Yes, love?" I asked, standing up and stretching. Charlie took that as an invitation to step inside. Willy had been sweet to allow me to use one of his many rooms as a studio for my work. His explanation? He wants me near. Yes, very sweet and romantic.

"I'm going to see mum. I just wanted to let you know." He said, looking down at his feet. I nodded and pulled him into a tight hug, resting my cheek on the top of his head. He sighed before pulling away and giving me a small smile. I watched him leave and sat down at my desk, shaking my head. Charlie hasn't been the same since his mother's admittance to the hospital. While the doctors said she wouldn't have another attack, they felt it best to keep her there until she was healthy enough to leave. She had no clue that I was paying her hospital bills.

I shook my head, releasing my hair from the bun I had put it in. It had been trimmed, but my hair grew way too fast. It was back to being at my waist. I ran a hand through it while picking up a sketching pencil to get back to work. A model from Italy wanted a ball gown, but not a traditional one. She hated poofy clothes and wanted a dress that hugged her curves. Thank God I had her measurements. It made building dress easier. I added the last touches, adding a train to the back. It was a floor length dress that pooled around her ankles, with a train that was a sheer silver piece of fabric. Her actual dress was a dark silver that sparkled in the light. It was a sweet heart neckline with an open back. Definitely nontraditional. I smiled to myself, happy with the finished product. I stood up and walked to where my dress forms stood. I had the fabric for the dress, however, I needed the material for the train. I looked at the clock. It was only 5. Plenty of time to go to the shop and get what I needed.

I bit my lip in thought. Should I try to look for Willy first, to let him know where Charlie and I were? Probably for the best.

I looked for jacket, spying it hanging on the back of my chair. I was wearing a simple, navy blue, button up dress with a drawstring waistline. I paired it with simple brown ankle boots. After grabbing my jacket and walking out of the room, closing the door behind me, I set off to find Willy. Maybe he would be in the inventing room? I shuddered, thinking about going on the boat ride by myself. That thing terrified me, and Willy knew it. Hence why he always joined me when I had to go on it. He would always sit next to me, an arm wrapped around me, as he sung softly to me. I think he liked me being scared, gave him a reason to be the 'man', as Grandpa Joe put it.

I walked by his personal office and poked my head in. Willy was sitting at his desk, hunched over as he wrote. I smiled and stepped in, walking up behind him. He was smoking a cigar, which smelled exotic. I smiled as I leaned over his shoulder, giving his cheek a soft peck. He chuckled, taking the cigar out of his mouth and turned around, rolling his shoulders. I laughed as he quickly grabbed me and pulled me close, our bodies flush up against each other. He rested his head on my shoulder, laying a gentle kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair, earning a low growl from him. He lifted his head up and looked at me. I gasped softly, seeing the love and lust swirling behind his eyes.

"Be careful, my dear." He said. His voice was low and husky sounding. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. He swayed slightly from side to side, humming under his breath. I rested my hands on his chest, feeling the muscles under his bright shirt. "When was the last time I had you?" He asked, causing me to blush a deep red.

"A-a week a-ago." I stuttered out. He made a sound in the back of his throat before shaking his head.

"That's too long. I must remedy that tonight." He said, opening his eyes to look at me. A smile broke out over his face, but it was also dark. He quickly closed the distance between our lips, nibbling on my bottom lip to gain entrance. I gasped, letting him in. I moaned as his hands grasped my hips and lifted me up. He quickly turned around pushed me up against a wall, deepening the kiss. My legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him a bit closer. He groaned, grabbing my hands and holding them above my head. He pulled back and grinned darkly at me. "Oh, most definitely tonight." He said.

* * *

_Told you I would start the sequel! Review and let me know what you think about the relationship between Tabby and Willy! There may or may not be a lemon in the coming chapters, vote on it!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Two: Promises  


I stepped out of the shower, drying my hair as thoroughly as possible. I sighed blissfully as I wiped the steam off of the mirror, grabbing a brush and running it through my hair. Willy had finally let me go after an hour and I had barely gotten to the shop in time. I was happy they had the material I was looking for, or else my trip would have been for nothing.

Willy was still working, showing Charlie some more candy secrets. But I knew he would be arriving sometime soon, as he had promised. And something I learned about him, was that he never broke a promise. I blushed as I remembered what he wanted to do tonight. No matter how many times we made love, I always blushed and got nervous. Willy was just so loving, and gentle. Not to mention, he was dominant, which I liked. Most men could pretend, but not Willy.

When I was finished brushing my hair, I turned off the light and stepped into the room we shared. He had been serious when he said he wanted me with him. There was a king sized bed with a large pillow stretching across the bed, with an indent in the middle. The sheets were a royal purple color while the pillow was a bright orange. I loved the colors, they complimented each other. I crawled under the covers and moved to the center, closing my eyes. I curled up into a ball out of habit, remembering our first time together. I had been so nervous, and he had been so patient and gentle. When he asked if I had done this before, and I told him no, he had quickly bit the spot above my heart, marking me as his. And those were his words. Actually, they still are. Every night, he makes sure to bite me to keep the mark fresh. Safe to say, I can't wear anything that has a low neck line. I knew he did that on purpose.

I turned so that my back was facing the bedroom door, stretching my legs out and burying my head into the pillow. One of the sleeves on my shirt rolled up, which I quickly unrolled. Well, technically, it was Willy's shirt. But I had stolen it from him because I needed something to sleep in that reminded me of him. He had been happy to see me in it the first time I wore it, saying it made him territorial.

I sighed softly, hearing the door click open. Willy was back. It was quiet for a few minutes before I felt the bed dip as he climbed in. He laid right next to me, sitting up on his arm as he waited for me to turn over. When I did, I wasn't surprised to find him shirtless. I reached up and caressed his chest, feeling his muscles react to my touch. He rolled so that he was laying on top of me, his nose right next to mine. He grinned before capturing my lips, his hands slipping under my shirt. They trailed up and down my sides before slipping back out, gripping the front of my shirt as he deepened the kiss. He bit hard on my lower lip, causing it to bleed ever so slightly. He quickly licked up the blood before slipping his tongue inside. With a quick tug, he ripped my shirt open, exposing my breasts to him. He pulled back, his smile dark and hungry. I moaned as he attacked my breasts. My hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he bit down. I gasped out, arching my back. He lifted his head up and went to nipping at my neck as he ground his hips against mine. I could feel the large girth in his pajama pants. His hands slipped under my back and he quickly lifted me up, throwing my shirt off of me. When he set me back down, he tossed his pants somewhere and quickly entered me. I gasped and arched my back.

He waited for me to adjust before he began, the pace slow and hard. My nails dug into his shoulders as he continued. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head, pulling out all the way to stare down at me. I stared back up, my eyes half-lidded in passion. His mimicked mine. He smiled softly and kept my hands where he had them, rubbing his girth against my opening, causing me to arch my back and moan his name. He attacked my mouth as he plunged back in, harder this time. He would pull out all the way, before thrusting back in as hard as he could without hurting me. He moaned against my lips, releasing my hands so that they could wrap around his neck. He reached a hand in between us and began to rub me sweet spot, knowing full well that it would make me weak under him. He liked it that way.

When we got closer to finishing, he pulled out all the way and lifted me up, flipping me over before plunging back in. I gasped as his chest was flush against my back and the pace got faster and harder. He bit down on my shoulder as we both climaxed, groaning as we laid there, riding them out. My body shook, but I knew it wasn't over. We would rest for a bit, before he started it up again.

When he pulled out, he laid down next to me and pulled me close. My head rested on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was accelerated. One guess as to why.

We laid there in silence, him rubbing my back in a soothing manner. I sighed softly, happy beyond belief.

"My dear Tabby," Willy said softly, catching my attention. I lifted my head up to look at him. His thumb caressed my cheek before resting against my lips. I kissed it gently. He pulled me forward and claimed my lips once more. He let me go and smiled, tucking some damp hair behind my ear. "I promise to never let a day go by without loving you." He told me, a finality laced in his tone. I smiled and leaned into his hand, closing my eyes as he kissed my forehead. "I love you." He said softly. I smiled and gave him a deep kiss, only pulling back to answer him.

"I love you, too." I said. I swear, every time I said those three words, his eyes would light up like the sun. He moved so that he was hovering over me again, ready to start round two. He grabbed both my hands nad held onto them as he kissed me as passionately as he could, his lower half resting against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Three: Family Past  


I turned around in my chair when I heard a soft knocking at my door. I got at my chair, stumbling slightly as my legs were still a bit weak from last night. I walked over and opened it, coming face to face with Grandpa Joe. He smiled, holding a cane while the Oompa Loompa that he shown him the way, scuttled away. But not before it turned around and waved at me. I waved back and smiled at him. It giggled and ran down the hall, well, more like waddled down the hall. Yep, definitely penguins.

"Hello Tabby Cat. My, your hair is curled." He said with a chuckle. I grinned and let him in, shutting the door behind him. The Oompa Loompas were very curious about my work, and more than once I had to shoo them out so I could get back to work. I still hadn't learned their language, but I was getting there. Grandpa Joe sat in my desk chair while I pulled up a stool and sat in front of him. He set his cane down beside him and turned to face me, looking serious. Odd, he rarely ever looked serious. I crossed my legs and sat up straight, waiting for him to talk. "Tabby Cat, may I ask you something personal? For Charlie?"

"Go right ahead, I don't really mind." Was my reply. Grandpa Joe nodded and gave me a smile, which I gladly returned.

"Charlie wants to know why you don't ever talk about your family." He asked, though it came out as a statement. He must've saw something in my eyes, because he quickly added, "But you don't have to say anything if it's too uncomfortable for you." I shook my head and stood up, walking towards a dress form. I let out a breath and turned to face Grandpa Joe, taking a lot of care to phrase my answer. When I couldn't think of a way to say it politely, I decided to come out with the harsh truth.

"I don't talk about them, because they're dead." I explained simply.

"Oh, my dear, I'm terribly sorry for you." Grandpa Joe said, standing up to give me a hug. I gladly accepted it. When he pulled back, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards our seats. When we both settled down, I took a deep breath and steadied myself for the story. It wasn't that pretty, not by a long shot.

"My parents weren't the most loving, or attentive around. In fact, they had only married as a publicity stunt. My mother was a well known doctor, and my father was a famous architect. Neither loved the other, and well, when I was born, they barely loved me. My mother didn't have any maternal love for me, but she did make sure that I had everything I needed to survive." I began, crossing my arms over my chest as my expression became blank and cold. Talking about my parents was never an easy thing, and it always brought up bad memories for me. "They weren't abusive, or anything, they just didn't care. The only thing they cared about, was that I got high marks in school. They wanted a daughter who was intelligent and beautiful, not to mention, robotic when it came to obedience. Hence why I'm so blunt and outgoing." I smiled at the part, as it annoyed the hell out of my parents. They just couldn't understand why I couldn't lie to people.

"Sounds like you came out just fine." Grandpa Joe said. I smiled, this time a warm smile, and nodded. He was right, because despite everything, I was a normal, loving person.

"You got that right."

"Please, continue." He said kindly, waving his hand for me to go on. I laughed a bit at the gesture. He puffed out his chest and pretended to look noble, only to let out a laugh when he saw my amused look.

"When I was about six, my parents had sent me away to a babysitter's so they could host a dinner party for some friends. And I use the term 'friend' lightly. My parents didn't really care about the people they knew. Some default, I'm sure. Well, after the party was over and everyone had left, my parents decided to drive out and get me, even though they were both drunk. Needless to say, they crashed into a tree and died upon impact." The fact that I could say this without a single thought of sadness, frightened me. But after some years, I got over my fear and moved on. It wasn't my fault, no matter what their parents said. Yeah, my grandparents hated me just as much as my parents did.

"Good God, so who took care of you?" Grandpa Joe asked, shocked that I had become an orphan at such a young age.

"My babysitter, actually. She was around my mother's age, and had two sons of her own, but she loved me like a real mother should. Without asking anyone from my family, she took me in immediately and gave me all the love she could. And I had two brothers who adored having a baby sister to protect." I said, finishing the story with a happy ending. Grandpa Joe smiled, happy for me. He stood up and patted my knee, grabbing his cane. Before he left, he turned around and asked me one more question.

"Is that why you spoil Charlie so much? Because you're own parents didn't do that for you?"

"Yes, and because I don't want him to ever feel unloved like I did. It took me a few years before I finally realized that Mrs. Jones truly loved me like I was her own." I explained, standing up and walking back to my desk. I started sketching a new dress design and got so into my work, that I didn't notice Grandpa Joe leave and get replaced by Willy. It wasn't until I heard the soft tapping of his own cane behind me, that I looked up and smiled. Willy's limp had been the cause of a factory accident when he was in his teens. The scar was a deep gash that was maroon and white against his tanned skin.

"Hello, my dear." Willy greeted me, standing before me with a gentle smile on his face. I stood up and walked over to him, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck.

"Hello, love." I greeted back. He chuckled, letting go of his cane and wrapping his arms around me. My smile grew even bigger when he nuzzled the side of my neck and sighed happily.

"My dear, I've come to see if you would like to walk with me." Willy said, stepping to the side and holding his arm out like the gentleman that he is. I nodded and placed my hand where it belongs, in the crook of his elbow. He grabbed his cane and we were off, walking down the halls in comfortable silence.

* * *

_Well, well, well. Seems like a lot of you are enjoying the sequel. Sorry for springing that lemon on you, but I just had to! And to tell you the truth, it's the first one I've written. Ever! So, please review and I'll do my best to update tomorrow!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Four: Children?  


"Aunt Tabby?" Charlie asked, looking around for me. He quickly found me sitting on some grass, behind a few gummy bear trees. I looked up from my book to give my god son a big smile. He returned it and sat down beside me, resting his head on my shoulder. I went back to reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" while Charlie just sat there. It was quiet around us, the only sound coming from the waterfall as it mixed Willy's chocolate. Charlie sighed to himself before lifting his head up to look at me. "Aunt Tabby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, love." I replied, marking my place in my book and setting it down. I quickly looked Charlie over, noting the bags under his eyes. He looked so tired. I made a mental note to ask him if he was getting any sleep. I would ask later, as he seemed to have something big on his mind.

"Do you love me?" He asked, his hands fidgeting in his lap. I raised an eyebrow, surprised by his question.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because mum says that when you have children of your own, you won't care about me anymore. Is she right?" Charlie asked, tears falling down his cheeks. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, wiping his tears away.

"If I do have children of my own, I will always love you."

"But I won't be your son." He cried out. His body was shaking from his silent sobs. I rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Charlie, you will always be a son to me. And you know that." I told him. He nodded and pulled back a little, wiping his tears away.

"Do you want kids?"

"I do."

"How many?"

"Hmm, well I would like to have two sons and a daughter." I told him truthfully.

"Why two sons?"

"Because I had two older brothers that were extremely protective of me." He laughed a little at my answer. "But, I already have one, so I guess I only need one more." I told him, tickling his sides. He laughed and moved out of my reach. He quickly sobered up, however.

"But I'm not really your son. We're not related." He mumbled, looking sad again. I really wanted to roll me eyes, that was his mother speaking, not Charlie.

"Charlie, family isn't always blood. And I want you to remember that until you are as old as Grandpa Joe, understand?" He nodded, giving me a smile. I smiled back and pulled him into a hug.

"Would that make Mr. Wonka my dad?" He asked, grinning smugly. I pretended to mock surprise, but couldn't hold it very long. I nodded, my cheeks turning a light pink. Charlie grinned, only for it to turn into a yawn. He blinked and suddenly he looked like he could fall asleep right now.

"When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?" I asked him softly. He yawned again and shrugged. I frowned. Charlie should be getting a good sleep every night, not whenever he had time. I gently pushed him down, making him lay on the soft grass. I laid down next to him and started to sing softly, brushing some hair out of his eyes. He closed his eyes and scooted closer to me, cuddling into my side. I smiled softly and kept humming as his breathing evened. He was asleep. I could only hope we wouldn't be disturbed so he could get a few good hours in. I found myself getting sleepy too as I stopped my humming in order to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting sleep take control.


	5. Chapter 5

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Five: My Love  


I walked into the bedroom and found a sweet sight. Willy was laying in the middle of the bed, hands behind his head while he breathed evenly. I assumed he was asleep so I quietly crept into the room. I had had to resew the buttons back onto my shirt, since he had ripped them off the other day. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door so I could get undressed. I will always be a bit shy about my body, which was normal for almost every girl. I kept the light off so that I didn't disturb Willy.

When I walked out of the bathroom, he was still asleep. I slid under the covers and pressed up against his side, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, which gave me the warning a second before he quickly rolled over so that he was above me. His heartbeat had been too fast to suggest that he was asleep.

"My love," he whispered, his voice deep and husky. I blushed at the way he was staring at me, like he was seconds away from devouring me. His head bent down and he nuzzled the side of my neck, breathing my scent in deeply. I shivered when his hands grabbed mine and lifted them above my head. "My love, my love, my love." He whispered over and over again, his lips trailing up and down my neck. I whimpered when he bit down, drawing a few droplets of blood that he quickly licked away. While one hand held mine above my head, the other slowly unbuttoned my shirt. When he had finished, he moved so that he could gaze down at me, drinking in my body. I never felt shy when he stared at me like that.

He leaned back down and captured my lips, nibbling on my lower one to gain entrance. He wasn't disappointed. While our tongues danced, his quickly taking control as always, he slipped a finger inside me. I arched my back and moaned against his lips. One finger became two as he pulled them out slowly and then shoved them back in as hard as he could. I whimpered when his thumb hovered over my sweet spot, teasing me. Without any warning, he lifted me up and slammed my back into the headboard as he nipped my bottom lip. I arched my back when he thrusted his girth into me, quickly setting a fast pace. My shirt was still on, though it was wide open. It slid down my shoulders a bit as he pounded inside me. I moaned, my nails digging into his shoulders. He bit down on my shoulder as we fell over the edge. He set us back down on the bed, resting his head on my breasts. He was panting and shaking slightly. I ran my fingers through his hair, loving the silky feel of it. I felt his lips kiss the mark above my heart, before he bit down on it. I gasped as he sucked on it, arching my back.

"My love," he whispered, rolling so that I was laying on top of him. He grabbed one of my hands, entwining our fingers while his other hand slipped under the pillow. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the serenity of the moment. When I felt something slide onto my left ring finger, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was holding my left hand in his right, kissing the knuckles softly before he looked up at me. I glanced at my finger and gasped. There, sitting on my ring finger, was this beautiful ring. It was a sparkling silver with a blue diamond. The silver looked like it was vines wrapping around the diamond. "Marry me." Willy whispered. A huge smile broke over my face as I leaned forward and kissed him. He chuckled and kissed back, gently grabbing my face and caressing my cheeks. When I pulled back, he was smiling.

"Yes," I said softly. His smile got wider and his eyes sparkled just like the diamond.

"My dear, my love, my wife." He said before capturing my lips yet again.

* * *

_I know, really short chapter, but I just had to surprise you guys! I love you all, please review!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Six: Accident  


I listened to the sounds of the waterfall, mixing and mixing Willy's chocolate so that it was the best chocolate in the world. There was something so calming about the sound of rushing water, like it made you forget about all your problems.

Especially the ones that involve you being harassed by grabby men.

Grabby men who thought they owned every woman they laid their eyes on.

I shuddered, remembering my little trip to the newspaper stand Charlie used to work at. I had been minding my own business, waiting in line to grab a newspaper, when out of nowhere, a young man stepped into line behind me. I hadn't thought anything of it. Until he decided to slap my ass as hard as he could. I had yelped in surprise and turned around, ready to slap him. That was, until he had grabbed both my hands and leaned in to steal a kiss. I had done the only thing I could. I lifted my knee up and slammed it as hard as I could. He shouted out in pain and released me. I hadn't waited to get newspaper. I took off running for the factory and for Willy. I'll admit, I shouldn't have run away. I should've stood my ground and ignore the man, but the murderous look in his eyes had sent me running. When I had been half way to the factory, I had stopped and took a deep breath before composing myself.

No, I won't go running to Willy. I would keep this little thing to myself and go on like it hadn't happened.

Stupid plan, really, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time.

So, instead of visiting Willy, who was with Charlie, I had decided to go to the Chocolate Room and calm down my thoughts. They were still in turmoil and probably would be for the longest time.

"Oh bloody hell, no use thinking about it." I grumbled to myself, sitting down on a spot of grass that gave me a wonderful view of the waterfall. I sighed softly, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. Pretty soon, I was drifting towards sleep.

I don't dream when I'm sleeping, because I never remember them. But, I do day dream often, and I make sure to write down everything that I think of, because one day, you never know when, they might come in handy. But for some reason, I dreamed of Willy sitting beside me, holding my hand and kissing my neck, murmuring sweet things under his breath. That's when I realized that I wasn't dreaming, that he was actually beside me,

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him, a soft smile gracing my lips. I heard him sigh in content. I lifted my eyes to stare up at him through my lashes, because I was still sleepy. Willy chuckled under his breath before caressing my cheek lovingly.

"My dear, when you look at me like that, I feel as if I can take on the world. When you smile at me, I feel as if I am a King and you are beautiful Queen. When you touch me, my skin feels as if it's on fire. And when you kiss me, I feel myself falling in love with you over and over again." He told me as I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes. My lips curled into the softest smile I could manage, now knowing what it did to him. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine, his other hand coming to rest on my lower back. I felt slight tremors going through his body, which made me worry. He saw my worried look and sighed. "It's nothing, dear." He assured me. I wasn't convinced.

"Willy, what's wrong?" I asked softly, grabbing his face gently. He sighed again, this time a bit heavier. "Please tell me, Willy." I pleaded with him. He lowered his eyes, afraid to look at me.

"It's nothing." He said softly, looking away.

"Damnit Willy!" I yelled, making his head snap up to look at me. I never cursed, and I was rarely ever anger with him. "It is something!" I shouted. Annoyed, I stood up and turned on my heel, ready to walk away from him. I barely got two feet away from him before he grabbed my arms. He gripped them tightly and spun me around. I fought back the wince. His grip was hurting my forearms. He didn't say anything, his eyes glazed over as he stared at something behind me. I blinked a few times, refusing to cry. He continued to squeeze, completely unaware of what he was doing. A few tears slipped down my cheeks, but he didn't see them. I could see the turmoil going on behind his eyes. The more he squeezed, the more tears that fell. It got to the point that I had to get him to come back to me. "Willy!" I cried out, but I got nothing.

Out of nowhere, he released my arms. I guess he was back. Until he gripped them and squeezed as hard as he could. I screamed out in pain. Willy blinked and shook his head, releasing me. I took a step back before falling down to my knees, breathing deeply. He grabbed his forehead and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw me sitting on the ground, holding my arms gently and trying my hardest to not cry.

"My dear!" He shouted out, sitting down next to me and quickly pulling me into his arms. He began to caress my hair, whispering his apologies over and over again. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to." He kept saying over and over again, despite the fact that I had already forgiven him. When I didn't say anything, he lifted me up into his arms and began to head in the direction of our room. I could see it in his eyes that it was paining him to do this, but he refused to look at me, believing that this was all his fault. I didn't know what to say, despite all the thoughts running through my head. Instead, I chose to nuzzle his chest with my head, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

Soon we were back in our room. Willy set me down on the bed, laying me down near the middle. He got up to leave, but I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my chest. I kissed his knuckles, seeing that they were bruised and a bit torn up. They would need patching up later on. Willy watched me intently, before sighing and taking his hand back. He took off his top hat, over coat, and shoes, then he sat down next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair, being gentle when I came upon small knots. His hair was soft and curled naturally.

We didn't say anything, because there was nothing to say. Willy believed that he had hurt me, which was wrong. He had done no such thing. Sure, my forearms would have bruises, but I had had worse.

It wasn't long before Willy lifted his head up to gaze at me with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"My dear-" He began softly, but I cut him off by placing a gentle kiss on his lips. But I didn't stop there. I kissed his cheeks, his chin, his nose, his forehead. I trailed kisses along his jawline. I kissed his closed eyes before laying one more kiss upon his lips.

"No more apologizing. You did nothing wrong." I said softly, but sternly. He opened his mouth to argue, but I placed a finger on his lips to keep him silent. I pushed him towards the headboard, where he sat and kept his eyes on me. I straddled him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He grabbed one and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss there. Very much like when we first met.

"I quite like this side of you, my love. It's very...enchanting." He purred out setting his hands low on my waist. His grin was back, and for that, I was happy.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said softly.

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled out before capturing my lips with his own.

* * *

_I know, I know. It's been a long time since I last updated, and I apologize. I really do. That's why, I am giving you guys a long chapter to make up for my absence. _


	7. Chapter 7

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Children  


"Do you know how much I love you?" Willy softly asked me, his lips right by my ear. He didn't have to whisper, we were the only ones in our room. My back was flush up against his bare chest and his arms were wrapped around me. One around my waist, the other stretched diagonally across my chest to hold onto my left shoulder. My skin was covered in goosebumps from the cold air in the room. Willy had it so that our lower halves were covered by a thin sheet, while our top halves weren't. I could faintly feel his heart beating steadily in his chest. He trailed his lips up and down the back of my neck, causing more goosebumps. I didn't answer, because he didn't expect me to. "I love you more than I love making candy. I love you more than I love my factory and Oompa Loompas. I love you more than I love myself." He told me, his voice calm and steady. His lips were by my ear again, but only for a second. He dipped his head and placed light kisses where my shoulder and neck meet, leaving the skin there tingling. I smiled as he tried to pull me even closer to him, so that there wasn't even air between us.

"You're the only man I'll ever love." I told him, my voice barely above a whisper. I felt Willy's lips curve up into a smile at the back of my neck, where he had decided to kiss and tease.

The hand on my shoulder moved down to my breast, which he gently grabbed and kneaded. A soft moan passed my lips as the hand on my waist moved lower. A finger slipped inside me before I could utter another word and began to pull out before plunging back in. The hand on my breast kneaded a little harder, eliciting another breathy moan. His lips were kissing and nipping at my neck, busy scrambling my thoughts with each touch, caress, and kiss. It was a wonder that I could even think straight, let alone react.

The finger inside me pulled out and moved to grip my other breast as I felt Willy harden between my legs. With a little movement and adjustment of his lower half, his girth was deep inside me and thrusting gently and slowly.

This time was different from all the others. There was no rush to start and end, then start again. This was deliberately slow. Willy was showing me that he wasn't always dominant, like I had shown him last night that I wasn't always submissive. This was new, and exciting.

No words were needed.

The pace that he had set was gentle, which meant it would last for as long as he liked. His girth would pull all the way out slowly, then slip back inside just as slowly. His hands continued to knead my breasts, sometimes squeezing just hard enough to cause my back to arch. I turned my head to look back at him, the morning light making his hair look golden. He smiled down at me as he bent his head forward to capture my lips with a burning passion. With gentle prodding from his tongue, my lips opened just as he thrusted in a little harder. My moan was silenced by his lips. I could feel him getting slightly impatient with the slowness of the pace, and to be honest, so was I. Not that I didn't enjoy it, I really did. It's just that we were both used to something harder and faster.

His thrusting began to get harder and a little bit faster. One of his hands released a breast in order to press down on my sweet spot, rubbing in small, tight circles. During this, he and I had rolled so that I was on my stomach and he was on top. His hands moved to grab ahold of mine and hold them in place beside my head.

Our breathing got heavier and quicker as we came closer and closer to the edge.

Just as we were about to fall off, Willy pulled out and hovered. Then he thrusted back in as hard as he could and as fast. Then he did it again, and again, and again, until he pushed me over only to join me seconds later. He let go of my hands and laid down next to me, laying soft kisses along my jawline. I smiled at him, rolling to lay on my back with my head on his chest. One hand idly played with a breast, flicking the nipple now and again.

"My love," he began, getting his thoughts together, "I want to start a family with you." He finished softly. I sat up on my elbow and looked at him, seeing the love in his eyes and in his smile.

"So do I," I answered him. The hand that had played with my breast was now inbetween my legs, lightly touching my sweet spot so as to entice me into another round. It was working. I trailed a finger down his chest, stopping where the sheet covered his lower half. Willy sucked in a breath as I repeated the process over and over again. I heard him gulp before opening his mouth to speak.

"I don't care how long it takes, or how many times we must try." He explained, his voice deep and husky. I leaned down and placed light kisses over his heart, before resting my head there. I loved to listen to his heart beat, to hear his lungs fill up with air, to hear him speak. I loved every aspect that made Willy who he was. "And when you are with a child, I'll find new ways to love you." He whispered, his voice gruff. I smiled and lifted my head up to kiss the corner of his mouth, knowing he meant it.

"How many?" I asked, curious.

"Two." He answered.

"And what about Charlie?"

"He's the son I've always wanted. Any children we have will not endanger his inheriting the factory." Willy stated. I nodded, always making sure Charlie was well taken care of. "Children of my own. I never would have imagined such a thing."

"Willy?" I asked, confused as to what he meant. He looked at me, a strange look in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I never would have dreamed of meeting a beautiful girl, of falling in love with her so quickly, and never, would I have dreamed of her loving me back just as much as I love her." He said in the softest voice he could manage. I moved a little so that my head was right next to his. I grabbed one of his hands and placed it over my heart, while doing the same thing for him.

"Why would you deny yourself such a dream?"

"Because I didn't think I was worth it."

"Never doubt yourself, Willy. You are worth such a dream." I told him calmly, yet sternly. "You are worth many dreams."

"My beautiful wife," he whispered, his eyes locked with mine.

* * *

_Some lemony goodness for you, and some heart breakingly sweet moments as well. Please tell what you think, and what you think the names of their future kids should be. Give me a girl and boy name, and the two that I love the most, will be the names! _

_Also, please review!_


End file.
